Combo
Combos are boosts given to certain parameters (Attack, Defense, HP, Accuracy, Dodge, or Agility) a boost if a party of monsters shares a similar quality. Only full parties with five different monsters will have combos. Partial parties or parties with a repeating monster will NOT receive combos. Normal Versions and + Versions of monsters count as different, meaning a party can have the A Version and A+ Version and still receive combos. Below is a list of the combos found in Dark Summoner: Several new Combos have been introduced that allow more flexibility when building teams using different Species and/or Rarities: With the introduction of EX monsters,two new combos for final stage EX monsters have been added: = = = Sample Combos = Below are some "natural" 5x combos; in theory, it would be possible to get a 6x combo by using souls to replace the skills of a 5x combo team of monsters. 5x - AA+ Combos Below are commonly used monster formations that utilize 5x combos. The player should determine which monsters they wish to use in the combo, and consider the skills/bp necessary/final team stats, along with the significant importance of agility. AA+ Wyrm AA+ Demon Variations: * Demon of Ruin + * Rioting Krups + AA+ Wyrm 5x - A+ Combos A+ Brute Rarity(A+), Impulse, Level, Species(Brute), Winged :ATK +55%, DEF +35% * Blazing Dragonoid+ (22bp) (Critical Up) * Black Wings of Despair+ (21bp) (Covert Down) * Immoral Witch Hilda+ (19bp) (Impulse Down) * Wretched Black Wing+ (16bp) (None) * Scorn Black Wings+ (12bp) (Decrease Enemy Attack) * Cruel Black Wings+ (12bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) A+ Demon Rarity(A+), Impulse, Level, Species(Demon), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Balrog of Rage+ (24bp) (Covert Down) *Devil of Endless Night+ (23bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) *Paimon+ (21bp) (Covert Down) *Astaroth the Accuser+ (20bp) (Preemptive Strike) *Deep Dark Demon+ (19bp) (Increase Dodge Rate) *Devil Ripper+ (17bp) (Increase Party Attack) *Devil of the Abyss+ (16bp) (Increase Party Attack) *Beelzebub+ (14bp) (Venomous Breath) *Two-Faced Devil+ (17bp) (None) *Chop Demon+ (17bp) (None) A+ Wyrm Rarity(A+), Impulse, Level, Species(Wyrm), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Magma Dragon+ (27bp) (Brute Down) *Magic Light Dragon+ (25bp) (Increase Party Defense) *Dragon of Uranus+ (22bp) (Mystic Down) *Demon Dragon, Kanna+ (20bp) (Demon Down) *Nether World Dragon+ (20bp) (Critical Up) *Furnace Dragon+ (18bp) (Preemptive Strike) *Dragon of Mars+ (16bp) A+ Wyrm Rarity(A+), Covert, Level, Species(Wyrm), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Quetzalcoatl+ (24bp) (Impulse Down) *Lindwurm+ (19bp) (Agility Up) *Sky Dragon+ (15bp) (Increase Party Attack) *Dragonlord of Hellfire+ (13bp) (Increase Party Defense) *Raging Vritra+ (22bp) (Impulse Down) *Dragon of Jupiter+ (16bp) (Demon Down) *Dragon of Mercury+ (22bp) : Note: Quetzalcoatl and Raging Vritra's Impulse Down skills will not stack. Also note that this is currently one of 2 possible formations which allows the player to achieve 5x combo combined with agility. A+ Brute Rarity(A+), Psycho, Level, Species(Brute), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Wings of Fury, Airam+ (35bp) *White Winged Oracle+ (16 bp) (Increase Party Defense) *Silvery Goddess Queen+ (14 bp) (Increase Party Attack) *Midnight Valkyrie+ (19 bp) (Critical Up) *White Wings of Hope+ (21 bp) (Impluse Down) *White Winged Elite+ (12 bp) (Agility Up) *White Wing Sky Pirate+ (23 bp) (Increase Party Defense) *Divinity Bow Clarissa+ (19 bp) (Psycho Down) *Lord of Oppression+ (13 bp) (Increase Party Defense) *Sturdy White Wing+ (16 bp) (None) : Note: This is currently one of 2 possible formations which allows the player to achieve 5x combo combined with agility. : A+ Demon Rarity(A+), Psycho, Level, Species(Demon), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Blue Steel Devil+ (35bp) (None) *Current Demon+ (24bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) *Dawn Lilin+ (23bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) *Perusing Racio+ (23bp) *Wings of Amethyst+ (22bp) *Moonlight Selene+ (21bp) (Increase Party Attack) *Evilmoth+ (15bp) (Health Up) *Lord of Massacre+ (10bp) (None) 4x - A+ Combos Below are commonly used monster formations that utilize 4x combos. The player should determine which monsters they wish to use in the combo, and consider the skills/bp necessary/final team stats. : Note: The combo teams below show the '''unwinged' monsters. you may throw in up to 4 wingeds and still have a 4x combo. Don't worry if you think some monsters are weak, they'' could very well cut you on bp costs, be easier to obtain for you, or work for personal/aesthetic reasons. (Low bp is a foolish reason to write a monster off.) A+ Demon Rarity A+, Impulse, Species (Demon), Level ATK +40%, DEF +35% * Hundred Flame Demon+ (35bp) (Impulse Down) * Flame Kagutsuchi+ (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) * Cannonfire Demon+ (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Attack) * Paradoxical Duin+ (23bp) (Critical Up) * Spite Devil Mage+ (23bp) (Decrease Enemy Attack) * Hellfield Devil Asura+ (22bp) (Increase Party Attack) * Blunt Blade Devil+ (20bp) (Dodge Up) * Silver Black Demon+ (19bp) * Kali of Massacre+ (17bp) (Psycho Down) * Draining Butcher+ (17bp) (Covert Down) * Adept Devil+ (16bp) * Sear Djinn+ (16bp) (Preemptive Strike) * Child of Pit+ (13bp) (Agility Up) * Lord of Faith+ (13bp) (Increase Party Defense) * Firebrand Demon+ (11bp) (Increase Party Attack) * Lord of Gluttony+ (10bp) (None) : Note: This is the classic sin demon team. It features agility, along with a strong monster package, costing an impressive 113 bp to run. There are many options, and this is a very popular team. A+ Demon Rarity A+, Psycho, Species (Demon), Level ATK +40%, DEF +35% * Hatred Pledge Victoria+ (30bp) ( * Lethargic Belphegor+ (30bp) * Shadow Domain Demon+ (25bp) * Death Call Covenant+ (25bp) (Agility Up) * Blood Quencher Sekhmet+ (23bp) * Lewd Twist Lologi + (22bp) * Typhon the Sea Roarer+ (21bp) * Chains of Dred+ (18bp) * Lust Demon+ (17bp) * Grin Antic Demon+ (15bp) * Lord of Sloth+ (12bp) * Thunderbrand Demon+ (11bp) : Note: This is the classic psycho demon team. It features agility along with a strong monster package, costing 133 bp to run. Again, many options, revolving primarily around Death Call Covenant. Can be very expensive. A+ Beast Rarity A+, Covert, Species (Beast), Level ATK +40%, DEF +35% * Mysterious Sentinel + (35bp) * Scorch Behemoth + (34bp) * Thundercloud Vulture + (34bp) * Beast Soul Knight + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) * Fangs of Terror + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Attack) * Silverback Warrior + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) * Cetus + (26bp) (Increase Pary Attack) * Bayard the Steel Horse + (22bp) (Agility Up) Note that you can get a x4 combo team with agility and can cost 155bp to run although three of the monsters don't have skills(unless through skill change). A+ Brute Rarity A+, Psycho, Species (Brute), Level ATK +40%, DEF +35% * War Songstress, Suera + (35bp) * Crushing Aura Goliath + (35bp) * Silver Armor Giant + (34bp) * Death Dancer + (34bp) * Aura Blade, Lance + (31bp) * Purple Flame Weaver + (30bp) * Scythe of Awe, Kanosta + (29bp) * Lunatic Medic + (27bp) * Headhunting Exorcist + (27bp) * Beheaded Lunatic + (24bp) * Fex the Severer + (24bp) * Heavenly, Masura + (23bp) * Slave Dance Sorceress + (22bp) * Deceit Witch + (22bp) * Knight of Valor + (22bp) * Night Creeper+ (21bp) * Evil Twins + (21bp) * Hover Striker + (21bp) * Bloodlust Queen, Femes + (18bp) * Silver Frost, Melissa + (19bp) * Blade Giant + (18bp) * Grin Cloak, Inos + (18bp) * Cu Chulainn the Slayer + (17bp) * Barrier Artist, Iris + (17bp) * Blood Blush Vanessa + (16bp) * Gigas + (12bp) * Pure Light Embodiment + (11bp) * Elf Commander + (10bp) Note: Lance and Cu Chulainn's Covert Down skills will not stack. Category:Collections